Confession
by dr.Tea
Summary: Yes, another Zoro/Sanji. Zoro wants to confess his feelings for Sanji, but everybody knows he's not good with words. I was so happy, because someone had favorited my stories and left a comment, so I wrote this cute fiction. Enjoy.


**Confession**

**by dr. Tea**

_What do I say_? he thought desperately, walking from one side of the ship to the other. Everybody was looking at him with worry. What had gotten into the first mate? _Am I just going to be all like; Sanji I love you are perfect. No way I'll say it like that! I'll just say that I happen to like him a bit too much..._ He sat down, annoyed from all the looks the other crew-members gave him. "Is something wrong, Zoro?" Chopper asked, Zoro just smiled at the little doctor and shook his head. "It's nothing." _Well, that's definitely a lie. _He shook his head again, trying to clear his head.

Sanji had been in the kitchen preparing some drinks for his beautiful Nami-Chaaaan and Robin-Swaaaaan. Zoro hadn't asked for anything, and was surprised when a huge mug (witch actually looked more like a bucket) was placed in front of him. "Some booze for you, enjoy." Sanji said, without looking at Zoro, not wanting the swordsman to snap at him. Zoro just blinked dumb and looked at the beautiful, tall, slim, perfect, handsome, sexy, gorgeo-_ Zoro for God's sake pull yourself together. _He should at least say thank you to the swirly-brow. Sanji never did nice things like this, he thought. _Okay, if he does one more nice thing to me, I'll seriously just confess. Not like it's ever gonna happen._

"Thanks." he said. _I should have said; Thank you, Sanji. Thank you for being the most perfect person in the world. _Just thinking that made him feel a little sick, so he tried to drown it with beer. It kind of worked.

It was late in the evening, the crew had gone to bed, or most of the crew. Zoro had just fallen asleep outside, like he normally did. It was no big deal, but to the cook, it apparently was. "If you are going to sleep outside, at least put on a freakin' blanket." he mumbled, putting a cover over the half-asleep swordsman. Zoro slowly creaked his eyes open and looked at Sanji.

_S-H-I-T. He was nice to me. again. _Zoro was a man of his word, he'd always thought that. He had always done what he had promised himself. Of course, he hadn't accomplished all the goals yet, but that was because they took time. But this wouldn't take long, so he had no excuse not to do it now... _Why does he have to be pretty and nice?!_

Zoro slowly got up on his feet, and looked at the for now silent cook. He took a deep breath in, and then he just started to talk. Zoro never talked about his feelings, so it all felt kind of weird to him. "I'm not good with feelings, or... Words or whatever, but... I know how to pronounce the words that would describe how I feel about you. It's just that... I don't know if they are enough. If anything were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd do. I always appreciate your presence, and I honestly don't know if I'd stay on this ship if you left. And... It kills me when you flirt with Nami and Robin and any other girl in the world for that matter... Also... I would die for you. I seriously would. So... I guess those words wouldn't be enough to tell you how I feel... They're just not... Enough." Zoro had stumbled over a lot of words, and taken many breaks, but now it was all out, and he breathed out, and let his shoulders fall down. He looked at the ground, and felt kind of defeated. But then Sanji put a finger under his chin, and pushed his face up to meet his own. "I love you." he said, looking at Zoro, his lips serious but his visible eye smiling. Zoro was shocked. "What?" he said, with widened eyes. "Those words that aren't enough." "Oh... Yeah." he said, kind of disappointed. "Those words aren't enough for me either." Sanji said, smiling before he kissed Zoro. It wasn't a wet kiss, it was just a small one, but it was perfect, _for a starter at leas_t. _We have all the time in the world anyway._

Please, if you like my stories leave a review! I get so happy, and then I write new ones, promise.


End file.
